


Sweet dreams

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Lán Zhàn - Freeform, M/M, Smut, WangXian, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Lan Zhan se niega a aceptar que los sueños recurrentes que tiene con Wei Ying esconden, en realidad, los más profundos y desesperados deseos de su corazón, pero cómo debería reaccionar a estos cuando se vuelvan cada vez más explícitos e indecorosos. Aún peor... ¿y si uno de los sueños más locos se hace realidad?
Relationships: Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, WangXian - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Un beso a escondidas

Sus ojos se desviaron sin su consentimiento una vez más y Lan WangJi volvió a caer en la estúpida tentación de mirarlo. Nuevamente experimentaba la sensación de quedar desprovisto de toda voluntad, mientras permanecía cautivo de su etérea belleza.

Cada vez que Wei WuXian lo miraba de vuelta, tenía que sujetar fuerte su corazón.

No era fácil contener las ansias de mantenerse unos momentos más, simplemente contemplándolo como si nada más importara, pero no podía soportar la intensidad de su mirada. La profundidad de sus ojos oscuros se transformaba en ardientes saetas que consumían todo a su paso y sin compasión. Esa mirada lo hacía estremecer. Aunque, a decir verdad, cada pequeña y sutil expresión tenía un efecto similar en él. Era aún peor cuando el joven dibujaba una amplia sonrisa de improviso, haciéndole difícil pensar en nada más.

En su interior todo era desorden, todo se volvía un caos profundo, un descontrol incapaz de dominar. Estaba descendiendo suave, pero firmemente, a la locura por su causa.

Podría haber intentado ignorarlo todo si fuera una simple atracción del cuerpo, un capricho de sus ojos o desatino de sus sentidos embriagados, pero algo muy dentro suyo tiraba hacia él como un imán. Como si algo intangible en su interior hubiera despertado y consintiera doblegarse solo por el sonido de su voz.

«Incoherente», balbuceaba la diminuta hebra de consciencia, cada vez más sofocada. Sentía que, con cada mirada compartida, disminuía el control que tenía sobre sus acciones. Un día solo perdería la habilidad de contener todos los violentos impulsos que el joven desataba en él y aquello se convertiría en su ruina absoluta, o quizás se convertiría en el día más glorioso de su vida, aún no tenía la certeza.

Con su cordura diezmada retrocedió prudentemente, tan solo para ser sometido, en el mismo momento, por su nombre siendo llamado de forma entusiasta. Las cuerdas en su corazón se tensaron a un límite casi insoportable. Todo su ser se estremeció violentamente y debió suprimir sus intensos deseos de escapar.

Si supiera aquella persona lo que generaba en él, en su piel, en su cuerpo, con unas simples palabras, ¿qué diría? ¿qué tipo de expresión pondría? ¿lo odiaría? Se guardó sus inquietudes. Las escondió en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista hasta conectar sus ojos una vez más. Suspiró profundamente en su interior, porque no se atrevía a mirarlo demasiado. Si lo hacía, temía, en algún momento sus ojos terminarían por exponerlo.

Quiso ofrecerle una sonrisa que lo hiciera ver menos incómodo. Quiso preguntarle qué deseaba o para qué lo llamaba, pero tenía las cuerdas vocales apretadas en un tenso nudo y solo podía observarlo impotente, sin expresión y con una frialdad instintiva, que ocultaba todo su desequilibrio mental.

Los ojos de aquella persona destellaron brevemente con un deje de deleite y diversión en la mirada, como si supiera que aquel silencio suyo escondía en realidad un corazón en frenesí. Luego de pronunciar su nombre, simplemente se aproximó, pero de una manera tan íntima que su cercanía le produjo una severa y turbulenta intranquilidad, haciéndolo retroceder de forma espontánea. Por dentro estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

Para su desconcierto, el muchacho no se detuvo siquiera un instante en su acercamiento y tampoco dijo nada en absoluto, aunque Lan WangJi era consciente de que estaba siendo presionado a retroceder lenta y gradualmente, solo a causa de su maliciosa diversión. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en un rincón oscuro y ligeramente apartado.

Apenas podía ver sus facciones con claridad, pero sus nervios lo tenían tan tenso que cada movimiento era perfectamente percibido por él. Sin embargo, las nubes habían cubierto por completo la luna, y la oscuridad en un parpadeo se volvió más cruda, envolviéndolos en penumbras, casi como si los cielos estuvieran intentando concederles algo de privacidad.

Wei Ying no apartó la mirada y Lan Zhan estaba cada vez más convencido de que si no decía algo, éste podría escuchar el potente retumbar de su corazón en caos. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se despegaron fueron incapaces de formar una sola frase. Repentinamente se vieron sellados por el contacto de unos labios suaves y cálidos que se presionaron casi con torpeza sobre su boca.

Todo se detuvo a su alrededor. Su mente quedó por completo en blanco y, mareado, solo fue consciente del delicado movimiento de esa boca doblegando y sometiendo la suya, como él mismo solo se atrevía a soñar. Sus latidos se aceleraron salvajemente y se sentía tan sofocado que se olvidó de respirar. En qué momento había cerrado sus ojos, preso de las sensaciones, jamás lo supo. Mucho menos el instante exacto en el que se había aferrado a la túnica del chico hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, mientras instintivamente lo llevaba más y más cerca.

En silencio, se separaron lentamente, dejando diminutos besos y mordiscos en las comisuras de la boca contraria, como si se rehusaran a mantenerse alejadas por mucho tiempo.

Las nubes en el cielo fluyeron una vez más, y la luna llena iluminó aquel lugar, oculto solo para los dos. Fue allí que pudo ver que Wei Ying mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo dócilmente y él mismo quedó prendado del modo en que sus largas y espesas pestañas temblaban inquietas, dibujando suaves sombras en sus mejillas. Su corazón era un bote de remos atrapado en una furiosa tempestad, con olas turbulentas que lo azotaban y mecían sin piedad, pero no pudo contener la necesidad de inclinarse y besarlo nuevamente.

Así como imaginó en infinitas ocasiones... hasta despertar.

Y este también solo fue un sueño más.

Los ojos de Lan WangJi se abrieron lentamente y parpadeó confuso por un momento. Con la misma lentitud y serena tranquilidad se irguió. Sentado en su cama reprimió un suspiro mortificado.

El cerebro adormilado de un adolescente Lan Zhan no terminaba por asimilar que había sido atrapado, una noche más, bajo la extraña influencia de una serie de agobiantes pesadillas fuera de toda lógica y completamente faltos de sentido.

Aunque estaba todavía más aturdido, y aterrado, por la ansiedad de su corazón que retumbaba de forma indisciplinada en su pecho, totalmente fuera de su control.

Su semblante era el habitual, inexpresivo, indiferentemente frío y sereno, sin ninguna contracción o gesto que reflejara sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su interior había sido arrojado al caos más absoluto y en esa bruma de inconsciencia su lado más vulnerable se hizo visible. Su mano derecha se elevó involuntariamente y sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron sus labios fríos, que recordaban el calor de aquella boca y los besos ficticios tan inexplicablemente reales.

Su corazón entumecido le pateó con irrazonable violencia en el pecho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Wei Ying con él? ¿Acaso había enloquecido?

El sonido de una franca y vibrante risa, llena de una naturaleza salvaje, perforó el silencio, colándose en la silenciosa habitación y haciendo que el alma misma de Lan WangJi vibrara violentamente. Volviéndolo consciente, también, de la momentánea impropiedad de sus acciones. Su mano se retiró de forma instantánea y se volvió un tenso puño que temblaba de indignación.

Se reprendió severamente.

Sin embargo, su corazón se había desbocado nuevamente porque aquella voz risueña que hizo estremecer su interior, era precisamente de la persona que lo tenía sumergido en el peor de los tormentos. Al ser consciente de la humillación sufrida por su subconsciente fue devuelto a la realidad y la vergüenza lo consumió, aunque nada de esto fuera predecible en su rostro imperturbable. Solo un suave rubor teñía sus lóbulos y una ligera tensión se concentró en su hermoso ceño que se frunció leve.

Por dentro estaba profundamente disgustado.

Acababa de despertar de uno de los sueños más realistas que había tenido con el muchacho y aún no podía recuperar la compostura, pero eso no hizo que dejara de notar que era inusitadamente temprano. En realidad, era tan temprano que aún podía verse la luna brillante en el cielo y algunas perezosas estrellas parpadeantes en la bruma difusa que comprendía entre la noche profunda y la madrugada.

Lan Zhan a su pesar se sintió inmensamente curioso.

Ahora mismo, ¿con qué estaría perdiendo el tiempo Wei WuXian para haber sacrificado horas de sueño e incluso había llegado hasta allí, a los confines de la Secta y tan cerca de su Jingshi?

Desde que el chico había llegado para estudiar en Cloud Recesses, Gusu no fue capaz de experimentar un solo día de paz. Era probablemente aún peor para Lan WangJi que estaba sintiendo lenta y gradualmente que su cordura se estaba viendo afectada, su perfecto temperamento tenía violentos altibajos y propio autocontrol estaba sufriendo severas fallas, a causa del chico.

Se levantó presuroso, y en un instante estuvo correcta e impecablemente vestido. Como si no se hubiera despertado solo hace unos escasos instantes, o como si en realidad hubiera pasado la noche entera en vela. Más bien como si nunca hubiera padecido una humillación semejante a causa de unos sueños tan absurdos.

Inhaló profundamente.

Por su mente se deslizaron de manera casi mecánica una considerable cantidad de reglas que Wei Ying estaba rompiendo esa misma mañana, y aún sin saber lo que éste estaba tramando realmente. Las enumeró una a una de forma mental, con su castigo correspondiente, y su ceño se frunció todavía más. Con solo la ruptura de la mitad, cualquier cultivador de la generación mayor de la Secta sentiría que podría sufrir un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

Si alguien más fuera informado de ello, Wei WuXian estaría en grandes problemas.

Recordó, en una rápida secuencia, todos los sueños inapropiados que había soportado y que tenían al chico como protagonista y sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente fríos, casi crueles.

Pensó con seriedad que debería poder deshacerse de él si encontraba algo verdaderamente grave. Quizás esta ocasión era lo que había estado esperando desde hace algún tiempo.

Salió como una sombra, sus pasos eran ligeros, veloces y silenciosos en la noche. En su cabeza solo había un propósito: atraparlo y llevarlo frente a los ancianos. Con suerte lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ahora mismo haría que lo expulsen de una vez por todas y no tendría que seguir viendo su rostro sonriente, que le recordaba a la incontable cantidad de sueños desafortunados que lo perseguían diario.

Sin embargo, no tardó en encontrarlo con la mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon sin poder creer lo que veía. Lo que encontró en manos de Wei WuXian definitivamente logró desestabilizarlo por completo.


	2. ¿Y el castigo?

Crack.

El ruidoso y sorpresivo sonido de una rama seca partiéndose bajo los pies de Lan WangJi resonó en el lugar y estalló en los oídos de Wei Ying que de inmediato se puso en guardia y desenvainó su espada. Con tan mala suerte que, en la instantánea y brusca maniobra, la bestia en sus manos aprovechó la ocasión para soltarse de su agarre y escapar velozmente.

— ¡Lan Zhan! —gritó Wei WuXian de forma acusatoria, cuando su corazón en su pecho pudo finalmente calmarse del susto recibido.

Lan WangJi no parecía haberlo oído. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la distancia, en el lugar donde la pequeña bestia había desaparecido.

— ¿Ese era...? —murmuró suave con su voz profunda, causando en Wei Ying unos internos temblores debido a que sonaba varias veces más áspera y algo dubitativa.

Aunque, Wei WuXian se repuso enseguida y una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por su rostro, mientras envainaba nuevamente a Suibian.

— Sí... y no —dijo con lentitud, jugando con el chico.

Había perdido otra su preciosa noche en la captura de aquel demonio cambiante para perderlo luego de forma tan absurdamente repentina... Sin dudas, Lan Zhan debía tomar la responsabilidad por ello.

Lan WangJi apartó la mirada de la dirección desde donde ya no se veía rastro alguno de su objetivo y miró a Wei WuXian con ojos poco amables, exigiendo una explicación.

A decir verdad, a Wei WuXian esa mirada no lograba intimidarlo en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, como era uno de Los Dos Jades sintió la necesidad de darle un poco de cara.

— Era un Demonio de Sangre que imitó la forma de Qilin —explicó brevemente y pudo ver como la expresión de Lan Zhan sufrió un ligero pero significativo cambio. Ya no lo miraba como si odiara profundamente hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, ahora sus ojos mostraban algún signo de incredulidad y desconcierto, lo que no era de ningún modo extraño debido a que un Demonio de Sangre del tipo mutable era difícil de encontrar y como si fuera poco en la forma de un Qilin. Consciente o no de ello, incluso la bestia había adoptado una apariencia tan increíble.

Wei Ying notó que Lan WangJi no parecía confiar en absoluto en sus palabras, y se sintió frustrado.

— Lan Zhan no me mires así, ¿qué sentido tendría mentirte? —balbuceó de manera inconsistente. La mirada del chico no cambió y Wei WuXian comenzaba a impacientarse. Levantó tres dedos y los llevó a la frente en juramento—. Puedo jurarlo si quieres. Además no es como si no lo hubieras visto por ti mismo —señaló de forma oportuna.

WangJi comprendió que no podía dudar de sus ojos tampoco y ellos habían visto exactamente lo que Wei Ying había apuntado sin reservas. Sin embargo, y por muy conmocionado que la imagen lo hubiera dejado por un breve instante, recordó rápidamente la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí: El sinfín de reglas que el chico había roto en esa única noche.

Si Wei Ying quería dar explicaciones el lugar para hacerlo no era allí exactamente, y no frente a él, sino delante de los ancianos de la Secta. Así que, sin querer ser persuadido por las palabras del chico, lo cogió del cuello de sus túnicas y lo arrastró con firme decisión.

— ¿Hmph?...

Wei WuXian definitivamente no había esperado esa reacción.

— Lan Zhan, duele Lan Zhan... ¿por qué eres tan rudo? —Wei Ying no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de victimizarse o ridiculizarlo y se quejaba de forma escandalosa—. ¿A dónde me estás llevando?

Lan WangJi quería fingir que no lo oía, pero no es como si pudiera hacerlo con el alboroto que el chico estaba haciendo. Si seguía de ese modo despertaría al clan completo.

— A recibir tu castigo —dijo simplemente.

— Sigh... —suspiró frustrado Wei Ying— ¡Lan Zhan!, oh vamos... ¿por qué eres tan rígido? —y añadió rápidamente—. ¿Sabes? habría hecho una contribución increíble a tu Secta sino hubieras aparecido de la nada y me hubieras espantado. Incluso tú no puedes negar es-

Fue silenciado sin remordimientos y, entre quejidos mudos y pataleos infantiles hicieron su camino hasta el frente del hall ancestral de la secta Lan.

Si bien Lan WangJi era la persona responsable de los castigos en La Profundidad de las Nubes, no tenía autoridad para expulsarlo. Si quería hacerlo debía recurrir a los ancianos. Por eso mismo, y con eso precisamente en mente, lo llevó allí.

Dejó a Wei WuXian bajo la custodia de un par de discípulos y fue a informar los hechos a los ancianos de la Secta, pero quién hubiera dicho que éstos rápidamente pasarían por alto todas las faltas cometidas por un simple Demonio de Sangre de índole mutable. WangJi estaba profundamente desconcertado. Sabía lo que implicaba una bestia semejante en los límites de Gusu, pero ignorar por completo que, para su captura, Wei Ying había planeado durante varias noches desdeñando el toque de queda, los procedimientos habituales de cacería, y una variedad importante de normas era simplemente demasiado.

En ese momento no pudo concebirlo.

Es más, todavía no podía. Aunque, ahora mismo estaba oculto tras un arbusto a la espera de señales de la pequeña bestia, ya que había sido puesto a cargo de la captura de este demonio cambiante, nada más ni nada menos que junto al demonio que dominaba de sus pesadillas y aún no podía entenderlo... ¿dónde todo comenzó a salir mal?


	3. Persecución y captura

Lan WangJi se deslizaba con prisa a través de una interminable y desconocida arboleda de bambú negro. Su mirada ansiosa peinaba aquel lóbrego lugar con rapidez y estudiada eficiencia, pero no parecía poder encontrar su objetivo. No había nada allí. Solo un silencio opresor y una oscuridad anormal que se cernía a su alrededor como si quisiera devorarlo.

¿Qué buscaba? Él mismo no lo sabía. Sin embargo, creía que si pudiera verlo una vez más lo recordaría, por lo tanto buscaba con más ahínco y ansiedad.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos un repentino y frío destello brilló titubeante en la distancia, y su persecución sin sentido encontró una dirección.

Avanzó decididamente, y quedó desconcertado por un breve instante acerca de como la pequeña luz parecía burlarse de sus intentos por acortar la brecha. El desconocido destello zigzagueaba hábilmente como si conociera el terreno como la palma de sus manos. Sin embargo, Lan Zhan no se impacientó. Aunque tampoco descuidó su entorno.

¿Podría estar siendo llevado sin saberlo hacia una trampa?

No podía asegurarlo, pero instintivamente encendió sus alarmas y se puso en alerta ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera llegar a surgir. Aún no podía garantizar en dónde estaba o cómo había acabado allí. Mucho menos qué era lo que buscaba en realidad, pero no era como si pudiera detener la inquietud en su corazón, y esa extraña sensación interna que le decía que debía atrapar aquella cosa a cualquier precio.

No era una persona irracional, pero aún así estaba actuando bajo un juicio poco razonable, y por más ilógico que fuera, se emocionó cuando vio el resplandor en la distancia una vez más, notablemente más cerca.

Aquella cosa se movía en la oscuridad con una familiaridad espeluznante, como si fuera parte de ésta. Como si continuamente se perdiera entre las sombras para reaparecer luego en un sentido diferente. Sin embargo, Lan Zhan comenzaba a comprender su estrategia y la función de su recorrido en zigzag. Ahora podía predecir casi con certeza su dirección y la posibilidad de su captura lo llenó de anticipación.

Aceleró repentinamente. Giró en una intersección donde los árboles se apiñaban de una forma más densa y esperó. No fue una espera larga, solo una pausa diminuta y que solo a causa de su profunda comprensión de la situación lo llevó a actuar de esa forma. Lo que sea que escapaba de él, definitivamente pasaría por allí, dónde cuidadosamente pronosticó.

Su rápida planificación fue acertada. Lo oyó con claridad incluso antes de verlo. El suave crujir de la hierba le advirtió que ya estaba en la ubicación que esperaba.

Ahora lo tenía.

Por el sonido determinó la posición de su presa y cargó. Bichen se movió rápidamente hacia el frente haciendo una curva en el aire y la energía espiritual concentrada en ella se expandió en un arco más amplio. El corte fue limpio, pero Lan Zhan no quería provocar un daño real. Quería utilizar el ataque de espada para producir un efecto de onda con ella y fue solo el poderoso impulso de este arco de luz el que golpeó directamente.

Con un quejido adolorido aquella cosa fue derribada y cayó al suelo en un desordenado revoltijo de túnicas negras.

— ... —Lan Zhan se paralizó casi de inmediato—. ¿Wei... Ying?

Parecía algo inseguro, pero había oído los molestos quejidos de Wei WuXian de forma casi diaria, desde hacía algún tiempo ya, y no podía estar más familiarizado con ellos.

La 'cosa' finalmente se irguió sentándose en la hierba, aún aturdido por el fuerte impacto, y efectivamente era Wei Ying.

— ¡Lan Zhan!... ¿me golpeaste? —exclamó Wei WuXian, acusándolo y lloriqueando casi desconsoladamente a la vez, causando en Lan WangJi una desagradable y complicada sorpresa.

Lo que había estado persiguiendo desde un principio... ¿era a Wei Ying?

WangJi incrédulo lo miró desde su posición. Wei WuXian permaneció arrodillado en la hierba, mientras se frotaba el trasero dolorido con los labios abultados en un profundo y muy dramático puchero, lleno de reclamos. El golpe lo había sorprendido y al haber sido tomado con la guardia completamente baja no tuvo tiempo ni lugar para maniobrar antes de caer de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo, haciéndole dar un caótico vuelco en el proceso.

Realmente había tomado el ataque de lleno, y solo la minuciosa pericia de Lan Zhan con la que lo emboscó fue suficiente para asustarlo hasta la muerte, no sabía que Lan WangJi estaba todavía más aterrado porque, de haber utilizado su golpe de espada en plena potencia, los resultados podrían haber sido seriamente catastróficos.

A Lan WangJi el inquieto sentimiento de saber que podría haberle causado una lesión considerable todavía lo atormentaba. Quiso deshacerse del malestar pero este obstinadamente aún se aferraba a su corazón dificultándole pensar.

Sin embargo, no era alguien tan irreflexivo. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, había actuado apropiadamente.

Un segundo más tarde su preocupación se desvaneció algunos grados, lo suficiente para que de inmediato decenas de preguntas más urgentes llenaran su mente confusa.

¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Dónde se encontraban? ¿Porqué Wei Ying estaba allí?... ¿Porqué internamente había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de capturarlo?...

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó enseguida, ignorando las quejas y los gemidos lastimeros del aún adolorido WuXian.

— ¿Dónde crees? —espetó el chico con el ceño fruncido, infantilmente molesto y sintiéndose jodidamente agraviado. Aunque había un ligero rastro de burla en su respuesta que Lan WangJi pudo captar a la perfección.

Su mirada se endureció y Wei Ying cedió, pensando con seriedad que no quería recibir un nuevo ataque del Lan.

— Estamos al sur de Caiyi, ¿acaso no recuerdas la carta de encargo solicitando ayuda?

Lan Zhan no recordaba. No había algo como aquello en sus memorias más recientes. En realidad, no había nada en absoluto y eso era todavía más espeluznante.

También, no pudo dejar de notar... ¿existía un lugar como aquel en Caiyi?

Su entrecejo se frunció de manera notable, mientras forzaba sus recuerdos sin ningún tipo de resultado positivo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiera absolutamente nada relevante que pudiera recordar?

Tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos y reflexiones se encontraba que no notó que Wei WuXian se aproximaba a él, y solo reaccionó cuando el chico estuvo tan absurdamente cerca que su corazón saltó intranquilo en su pecho.

Con rapidez dio un paso hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre los dos, pero el terreno era difícil y perdió el sentido del equilibrio. Wei Ying al ver su tropiezo, de forma solícita quiso ayudar, pero con un torpe movimiento tropezó también y terminó cayendo estúpidamente al suelo, empujando a Lan Zhan con él. Con un sonoro hmph, ambos terminaron en el piso, con Lan Zhan siendo presionado sobre la hierba por Wei Ying.

Lan WangJi estaba conmocionado. Mentalmente aturdido. Tenía una velocidad de reacción más que probada, sin embargo, de alguna forma extraña olvidó por completo qué acciones debía tomar para evitar caer tan descuidadamente.

Lo tomó desprevenido, es cierto, pero no era una excusa válida. ¿Cuántas situaciones arriesgadas había sorteado antes? Sabía con certeza que con una maniobra simple habría podido prevenir su tonta caída, pero fue incapaz de moverse. En su mente sabía que no debería de ningún modo haber acabado así.

¿Así cómo?

¿Con Wei Ying tendido por completo sobre él?

Casi se atragantó con su descubrimiento.

El chico estaba recostado completamente sobre su cuerpo y Lan Zhan fue consciente de su propia piel y de todos los lugares donde su cuerpo se presionaba y rozaba con el cuerpo tenso y flexible de Wei WuXian.

Tembló imperceptiblemente.

Una desconocida niebla invadió su mente poniéndola por completo en blanco, haciendo que ningún pensamiento coherente pudiera levantarse en aquel impío y cegador vacío en su cabeza. Su cerebro se convirtió en papilla, no había otra explicación. Solo podía sentir, y sus sentidos estaban llenos del chico. Se dio cuenta que Wei Ying no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar el cómodo lugar en su pecho y él experimentó también una inesperada renuencia a dejarlo ir.

No hubo escandalosas quejas esta vez. Wei Ying parecía haber sido sorprendido de tal forma que ningún lamento o protesta salió de sus labios, es más parecía haber perdido por completo la capacidad de pensar. Aquel golpe incluso le había robado el aliento.

Respiraba pesada y pausadamente. Lan Zhan podía sentir cada subir y bajar de su pecho sobre el suyo. Su propio ritmo se vio sacudido por ello y sus respiraciones se combinaron de una forma asombrosamente extraña. Podía oír también el latir del corazón de Wei WuXian peligrosamente acelerado, casi con la misma ferocidad que el suyo.

Intentó moverse. Pensó por un instante en quitarlo de encima, pero el mínimo movimiento hizo que sus cuerpos se rozaran de una manera demasiado íntima y debió morderse el interior de la mejilla para reprimir un insólito jadeo involuntario.

Wei Ying fingió no darse cuenta de aquella peligrosa acción, y sin descaro se movió también. Convenientemente posó las manos en su pecho y se irguió con suavidad poniendo distancia entre los dos, pero su posición, para mortificación de Lan Zhan, se había vuelto terriblemente más desvergonzada.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Lan WangJi podía asegurarlo ahora, aquello definitivamente había sido realizado de una manera claramente deliberada, con la sola intención de hostigarlo y jugar con él. Frunció su entrecejo y apretó el puño con creciente malestar, pero su irritada reacción se vio aplacada de inmediato cuando Wei Ying, tras un instante de vacilación y perdido en sus propios y complicados pensamientos, se inclinó abruptamente y de improviso... lo besó.

El primer toque de sus labios contra la calidez de los suyos fueron un mero susurro. El corazón de Lan Zhan dio un vuelco y no fue de pánico. Wei Ying succionó suave su labio inferior antes de liberarlo para pasarle la lengua a lo largo del superior y, dando rienda suelta a sí mismo sobre aquel que parecía ser su propio afrodisíaco personal, con la lengua forzó la entrada a su boca y sus besos se volvieron rápidamente demandantes e impacientes.

Wei WuXian podía sentir como el pecho del sometido chico subía y bajaba en sus manos que fueron a aferrarse allí como su punto de apoyo. Su respiración era condenadamente entrecortada y agitada por la feroz resistencia. Y diablos, su propio corazón se agitó ingenuamente en satisfacción. Lan Zhan reaccionaba a él. Su respuesta joder, era genuina.

Lan WangJi tenía su cuerpo jodidamente tenso, sus músculos estaban rígidos y tirantes, y cuando Wei Ying rompió el beso para tomar una respiración, vio que la emoción que brillaba en los ojos del Lan no tenía conexión con el miedo.

— Tienes un sabor adictivo —le dijo a media voz y los dedos agarrotados de Lan Zhan se curvaron en su cadera.

.

.

.

Luego... todo se desmoronó en pedazos.

— Lan Zhan... ¡Lan Zhan!

Su nombre fue susurrado de manera impaciente por una voz conocida, tan próxima e inconfundible que casi parecía haberla oído momentos atrás diciéndole de forma provocativa que tenía...

Lan WangJi despertó súbitamente. Abrió sus ojos y su corazón se disparó de forma incontrolable. Wei Ying estaba sacudiendo suavemente su hombro, mientras trataba de despertarlo, pero tan cerca de su rostro que se sobresaltó. No lo pensó en realidad, inmediatamente lo empujó de forma brusca e involuntaria, haciendo que el chico se golpee con fuerza contra el árbol tras suyo.

Aquello, de un instante para otro, se asemejó a una mala reproducción de su sueño anterior. Wei Ying lloriqueó instantáneamente por haber sido golpeado de forma injustificada y sus quejas sonaron exactamente iguales a las quejas tras su derribo, haciendo que WangJi se estremeciera y horrorizara a la vez.

La combinación de despertar abruptamente de una pesadilla y encontrar al motivo de sus salvajes sueños tan cerca hizo pedazos su compostura. El proceso de pensamiento de Lan Zhan se desestabilizó por completo.

Era bastante probable que jamás se hubiera visto tan evidentemente expresivo antes como lo hacía en ese instante. Sin embargo, ese extraño momento de turbación no fue percibido por nadie en particular. Ni siquiera por Wei WuXian junto a él, debido al gran alboroto que aún estaba haciendo a causa del golpe recibido.

Lan Zhan logró recuperarse en lo que Wei Ying acabó por quejarse. Su expresión se serenó y su compostura deshecha fue lenta y gradualmente recobrada hasta regresar a su estado más próximo al habitual. Por dentro seguía ferozmente intranquilo, pero como ya era natural, nada podía transmitirse con facilidad a su rostro.

Aún conservaba un último rastro de claridad mental.

Se guardó su incomodidad, pero los remanentes de su conmoción aún hacían eco en su interior.

Con firme decisión intentó borrar los destellos de aquel nuevo sueño, y con una mirada rápida a su entorno, para probar que no era un sueño más, recordó. Estaban en Gusu, en la montaña trasera del Clan y estaban allí con Wei Ying para completar una importante misión: atrapar al pequeño demonio de sangre.

¿En qué momento había caído dormido?, la respuesta llegó rápidamente.

Una polilla devoradora de sueños entró en la línea de su visión y comprendió. Mientras estaban tratando de capturar aquel demonio cambiante, sufrieron el ataque involuntario de aquella polilla y fue WangJi quien no pudo evitarla y cayó en un profundo sueño, donde la persecución del demonio de sangre se convirtió en la persecución de Wei Ying, y su captura en una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes.

Los besos aún le escocían en la boca y su corazón parecía incapaz de regresar a latir en su frecuencia usual. 

¿Acaso no iba a poder dormir con normalidad ya nunca más?


	4. Tramas enredadas

La polilla revoloteó por encima de sus cabezas como si estuviera burlándose de Lan WangJi y el joven de blanco no pudo evitar sentir un odio profundo e irracional por aquel insecto.

Wei Ying, significativamente más compuesto después de hacer tanto escándalo y a su lado, se veía un tanto desconcertado nuevamente. Inseguro acerca de porqué el Lan fue derribado por aquel simple encantamiento y con tal sencillez. No parecía comprender cómo podía haberlo hecho siendo que el chico era tan excesivamente cuidadoso y cauteloso que llegaba a resultar algo escalofriante.

¿Qué tan exhausto tendría que estar para caer con increíble facilidad ante el ataque involuntario de aquel pequeño bicho problemático pero prácticamente inofensivo?

Ante su mirada conflictuada, Lan Zhan se sobrepuso un poco. Sin embargo, tenía las esquinas de los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera sido peligrosamente humillado y las puntas de sus orejas eran de un excesivo rojo brillante. La vista fue bastante shockeante e inquietante para Wei Ying, y algo dentro suyo se sacudió con desconcertante brusquedad. Su corazón dolió inexplicablemente como si estuviera siendo exprimido, como si hubiera sido presionado por una mano gigante hasta hacerle doler.

La sensación en algún momento cedió y, de improviso, tuvo una impactante revelación.

Levantó la mirada hacia la polilla sobre sus cabezas y pudo verla cambiar lentamente de color hacia un tono ambiguo, vacilante entre las tonalidades negras y rojizas, apenas un segundo antes de que fuera eliminada para siempre, de una certera y gélida estocada. Frívola y silenciosamente Bichen se retrajo y volvió a su funda en un segundo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero ocurrió y Wei WuXian lo vio con claridad.

Una maldición quemó en la garganta de Wei Ying a punto de escapar y sus ojos se abrieron de absoluta e impactante incredulidad.

Esta polilla devoradora de sueños se alimentaba de los deseos, las incomodidades y miedos más profundos. Hacía revivirlos con una enérgica y casi cruel intensidad. Pero, ciertamente eso no llevaría a desestabilizar mentalmente a Wei WuXian. Sí lo hizo, en cambio, la información adicional que obtuvo de ella.

Era fácil descifrar con qué cosa estaba soñando su víctima al ver el color que esta tomaba mientras revoloteaba alegremente disfrutando del festín. Las pesadillas eran fácilmente representadas con el color negro, los sueños cálidos con un blanco puro y los sueños más intrusivos o más indecentes hacían que sus diminutas alas se tiñeran de un tono rojo brillante.

¿Lo que piensas de día lo sueñas en la noche?... pensó perplejo Wei Ying que no podía dar crédito a sus propios pensamientos

¿Con qué demonios estaría soñando Lan Zhan que aquella polilla apenas podía digerir el juego de emociones recogidas de su subconsciente?

Este insecto parecía no poder decidir en qué categoría se emplazaban los sueños de Lan Zhan, aunque Wei Ying creyó comprender la verdad tras ello rápidamente. Cualquier acto medianamente indecente, para Lan Zhan quizás se tratara de una pesadilla absurda y descabellada.

Aunque la mente de Wei WuXian no concebía la imagen de Lan Zhan teniendo tales pensamientos en él.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula e hizo que su cuerpo se llenara de una emoción extraña e indescriptible. Una inquieta curiosidad picoteó su corazón. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca incapaz de controlar su perverso entusiasmo, un sonido inconfundible desvió su atención.

Ambos se pusieron inmediatamente a la defensiva y en alerta, porque aquel esquivo Demonio de Sangre estaba haciendo un apremiante llamado que Wei Ying ya había oído con anterioridad, pero del que aún no estaba muy seguro qué significaba.

Estos Demonios de Sangre generalmente habitaban lugares húmedos y lúgubres. Emplazamientos llenos del olor de la sangre y de cuerpos en descomposición, como los cementerios mal cuidados de villas pequeñas o los campos de batalla. Qué es lo que hacía en Gusu era una incógnita que no habían resuelto y que tenía al Clan Gusu-Lan entero en ascuas.

Además, teniendo en cuenta que era tan pequeño aún, era bastante evidente que se había originado en las cercanías. Y si había uno, probablemente habría muchos más de dónde salió éste.

A pesar de saber esto, no había informes de luchas civiles en las villas circundantes, ni enfrentamientos registrados de ningún tipo. Incluso, el cementerio de Gusu estaba emplazado en un lugar de difícil acceso y no había la menor oportunidad de que este pequeño demonio bajara hasta allí simplemente por aburrimiento.

Solo pensar en ello era complejo al extremo.

Afortunadamente, lo que él y Lan Zhan debían hacer esa noche era simplemente capturarlo.

Ya, con aquella bestia en las manos idóneas, podrían recolectar información importante y clave para dar con la verdad tras ello. Sin embargo, Wei Ying no podía quitarse la sensación que había algo mal. De alguna extraña forma podía presentir que había algo anormal en toda la situación. Y no era solo por la repentina aparición de aquella pequeña bestia. Sino también por la facilidad con la que él mismo se había escaqueado del castigo.

No creía haberles caído exactamente bien a los ancianos del Clan, pero uno de los hombres inesperadamente había hablado en su defensa y desviado la atención de los demás de una forma demasiado sorpresiva, por no decir casi antinatural y confusa. Su sonrisa jovial y de apariencia agradable hacía que el sentimiento contradictorio que surgía por aquella persona lo desconcertara.

No sabía si estaba juzgando mal a su salvador, pero no en vano era considerado un talento de primera clase en la Secta Yunmeng-Jiang, su percepción era muy confiable y ciertamente podía reconocer el hedor de una secreta conspiración allí.

Su curiosidad e impulsividad eran mayores que la media, lo sabía. No podía controlarse cuando veía algo que no cuadraba y aquella 'ayuda' inesperada fue demasiado cuestionable. Bajo las muchas voces en contra, que claramente querían enviarlo lejos a la menor oportunidad, la voz del hombre sonó con más fuerza, porque al parecer sus palabras tenían algo de peso en el grupo.

Aprovechó la situación y se salió con la suya. Evitó el castigo y pidió la oportunidad de atrapar a la bestia por sí mismo. Necesitaba encontrar algunas respuestas a la incontable cantidad de preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Aunque no esperó que Lan WangJi fuera puesto a cargo de la misión.

Sin embargo, los oídos bien entrenados de los Lan eran una bendición en aquellos instantes y Wei Ying siguió los pasos presurosos de Lan Zhan hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el aullido del demonio.

Influenciado por la repentina obstinación del chico de blanco por hacerse con la pequeña bestia, su propio deseo competitivo se hizo presente. Involuntariamente aceleró. Sin embargo, sus sentidos sensibles pronto detectaron rastros frescos de lucha por los alrededores y un ominoso presentimiento lo asaltó.

Se detuvo abruptamente, y cogió a Lan Zhan del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

Su presentimiento se hizo más fuerte y descubrió enseguida porqué.

En la distancia podía verse con claridad un estanque artificial de sangre que brillaba malignamente a la luz de la luna y a una bestia patrullando dominante y altiva por sus alrededores. Y no era exactamente la bestia que buscaban. Aquella era peor, y todo se sintió aún más complicado en su cabeza.


End file.
